


Wrong

by BARALAIKA



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Come Inflation, Humiliation, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mating Plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: Commission. Nero tries his best to study his life and choices, but doesn't pick the best time for it.





	Wrong

What was wrong with him?

Nero’s mind felt like it was melting away,

Dante’s knot was his world now, something that tore away his humanity and thrust him deeper into deviance. Devil’s blood screamed for it— Nero obeyed. He’d never imagined he’d be such a mindless slut for another man ( _he’d always imagined himself on top, proud and handsome and sneering, making some buff fucker choke on his dick—_ ), so what was it with Dante that fucked him up so badly?

_“What the fuck is that!?” He’d screamed, the first time he saw it. Never in a million years would be forget the smug smirk on Dante’s stupid fucking face as he flattened his pubes down to show more of his fat weapon of a dick and the obscene bulge that it boasted at its base._

_“Huh? You haven’t got one?” Came a mock-ignorant tease of a non-question and made Nero burn crimson._

_“What!? No! Do I look like a freak to you?” Nero spat back, but realised his mistake._

_Dante threw his head back and **laughed**_.

  
He _was_ a freak. A sick little freak who fucked his uncle, who lusted after him and his weird cock and what it did to him. He loved to be bent over, mounted like a dog and fucked like one too, while Dante pressed his weight into his back and growled into Nero’s ear about how pretty he was. About how good he’d look stuffed with young. About how healthy and strong they’d be and how they’d rule hell with their cursed blood. Dante’s fantasy of dominating the underworld was stupid hot, he had to admit— especially when he was plugged up with throbbing, fat knot that strained his hole when he pulled against it, being pumped full of devilblooded spunk that he swore he could feel taking root in his body. What _wasn’t_ freakish about that?

The slap of Dante’s bull balls against his own made Nero keen, knowing just what was promised to him. The few times he’d gotten to feel inside Dante’s ass, his prostate was just as massive as he’d expected it to be— big inside and out.

 _He’s huge… so he’s got to have huge guts, right? Right,_ Nero thought to himself as he rocked back and forth beneath Dante’s hefty bulk. He didn’t want to think of what he looked like, though. Of his eyes rolled back and his mouth agape, drooling and twitching his way towards his first orgasm—

— only for all movement to stop. He seethed, tossed his head in frustration and shouted, but all Dante did was grunt and hold him in place.

_“Patience, kid. No use blowin’ now…”_

Perhaps he should have expected it to happen again. Nero, however, was not smart in such matters; the second raced at him, wrought from a brutish knot… only to be stopped again as Dante pulled out, punctuated by the sound of a vulgar kiss from Nero’s ragged man-cunt.

_“No, no. Not until daddy says you can~”_

_“G-Good thing… you ain’t my daddy, huh?”_

Nero couldn’t help himself, but dante’s self-appointed title made him twitch anyway. He couldn’t hide that. Nor could he hide the angry throb of his prick, pent-up and desperate… and almost as scarlet as his face. He wasn’t small by any means of the word, boasting a solid cock well over the average of a human man, but next to Dante? He may as well have had a matchstick. Nero was scared that he wouldn’t be _able_ to cum by the time that Dante let him, a fear only exacerbated when Dante selfishly plunged himself deep and bit into Nero’s shoulder.

God, he felt so fucking dumb with a knot in his ass. Like a useless whore, overstimulated and easy to manipulate. For once, though… he _wanted_ it. Why was he like this? Why did he derive such joy from the burning shame of being a cumdump, to feel it turning heavier, thicker, more and more like glue as Dante held him and played with his boy-tits?

Most of all, he liked to watch himself swell. To be laid on his side or held up straight, so he could watch as his intestines bloated with Dante’s thick, boiling seed and turned his tough abdomen with superbly-cut muscles into a pregnant belly fit for Dante’s fantasy. He could be the breeder he wanted him to be! Biology wasn’t going to get in his way, no. The thought of shitting out a legion was so appealing to his lust-addled, need-scrambled brain, especially as he was denied a third time.

_“No!! Please! Dante, don’t do this!”_

_“Huh? Don’t do what?”_ Dante panted into his cheek, pulled away from Nero’s prostate. Nero’s hips went with him, to a wail from the youth on the end of his knot.

_“Let me cum! Fuck, I can’t take it!”_

_“You wanna keep it? Or you wanna cum?”_

Nero _howled_ as he clenched his ass as tight as he could, but it was no use. As Dante pulled his softening knot free, the loose, wet wrinkles of Nero’s gaped hole couldn’t grip the slimy, half-formed mating plug. When it became clear that it was going whether he wanted it to or not, there was no choice but to relax. So relax he did.

A grunt in his ear signalled the full withdrawal of Dante’s cock; his half-deflated knot took a few tugs to pull free ( _and a few more for good measure, just to torment the lad_ ) and with it came his softening prick with an obscene slop. The thick, solid, gummy glob of Dante’s partially-hardened cum spread Nero’s ass-cunt and pressed into his prostate. As it slid out of his body, it ground along his hyper-sensitive gland and gave him the last push he needed. Nero’s cock erupted as his asshole did, a few ropes of spunk from his cock dwarfed completely by the rush of devil-seed that swelled his belly and marked him as property. His eyes rolled back in his head and Nero _caterwauled_ as he expelled the precious, precious load that came out in a disgusting splatter, a felch to rule them all, a torrent of spunk that had the youth sobbing.

He wished he could have kept it.

He wished he could have been round and full and beautiful, stuffed with Dante’s love and young, but as his battered ass-cunt vomited heavy, chunky, vile seed and he was left draining… everything felt so different. So dirty. So horrible.

How could he look Kyrie in the eye ever again?

She was always where his thoughts went after the moment was over, after he was fucked and useless, guts poking out of the over-stretched ring of his useless ass. What would she say?

All was forgotten with Dante’s lips and teeth on his neck.

Sweet murmurs of _well done, you did so well, you’re so beautiful like this, did you have fun, I didn’t hurt you did I?_ proved so distracting that all worries were smoothed away, dissipating like a bad dream into foggy consciousness.

Why did it always feel worth it?

What was wrong with him?


End file.
